Spider-man and the Amazing Spider-lings
by 100hypersonic
Summary: this is based off an alternate world were earth 616, MC, ultimate worlds and mixed focusing on mayday Parker and miles morales
1. Chapter 1 mayday parker

It's been ten years since spider-man's apparent death, many citizens as well as his villains believe he was still alive so they tried to draw him out but the ones who stopped them were black cat, daredevil, human touch, or wolverine. In time they realize the truth: spider-man is gone, but his legacy live on. For 3 months a new hero has been roaming the streets of Manhattan: spider-girl.

* * *

Two thugs were driving in a truck after robbing a bank they barely took away thing. It was all most like they wanted to get caught since they were just driving around the city. They just needed her attention, they got it "she's here" one of them said "what do we do now" a tiny head popped in the front window

"you could pull over" spider-girl said "I'd love that." Spider-girl the web the window shield and the car crashed. She checked to see if they were okay then she check the back of the truck. "Spider sense?" The scorpion jumped out of the truck and tackle spider-girl she kicked him off her "scorpion?" she said in shock as she put some distance between them.

"I wanted to kill the spider but you'll do"

"aww, I'm not your first choose." scorpion shot acid from his tail, spider-girl dodged it jumped at him and punched him in the face. She swung another punch but he caught it , spider-girl kicked him in his left rip cag and he let go of her and she punched him again. "(Hey I'm doing pretty well)"

"I'm not losing to some kid!" scorpion yelled as he swung his tail, spider-girl caught it.

("I've been waiting for you to do that") she threw him against a car, webbed his face, tore off the bumper of another car and wacked him across the face with it. "(Did I win?)" She poked him then smiled at the realization that she defends her first super villain. Unfortunately the moment didn't last long

"You could stop them before at them the bank." She turned around and saw Officer Jefferson Davis

"Your welcome come" swung a web left before he could the off giving the order to shoot.

* * *

Mary jane parker was cooking and hear someone come through a window "welcome home may"

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" spider-girl said as she took off her mask.

"meat load, your father said he's coming home late ?"

"okay, I'm going to go take a nap."

"one more thing, miles called while you were out."

"Oh okay, thank you'll."

"change before someone see you."

* * *

Mayday parker called Miles Morales on the house phone "hey miles"

"oh hey"

"sorry I haven't been picking up, my phone having problem."

"it's okay, but have you been working on the paper for the project?"

"yeah tomorrows Saturday so I'll head over there and we can finished it together ."

"K." the two hung then may took her nap.

* * *

Later mayday woke up after receiving a kiss on the for head from her father. "Hey princess dinner's ready." Peter parker said.

"It's 7:30 why are you back so early?"

"I got done early." The two hugged and then the parker family ate dinner together. Mary jane later ask peter ask how parker industries going and he said it just find. As soon as dinner was over may offer to help with the disks but she hear police sirens and had to get her costume.

* * *

The next ,morning may woke up at 11:55 and couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something. "MILES!"


	2. Chapter 2 miles morales

Miles Morales woke up at 9:15 am then took his shower, ate his breakfast, cleaned his room then waited for mayday to show up at his house like she said she would to first the project for there science class. "it's okay miles" he told himself "she's a little late there's no reason to worry." he looked at the clock again "it's only 1:35" he signed "and hasn't called yet" he hear foot steps coming up stairs followed by a knock on the door

"Miles," his mother called "May is here"

" _Thank god"_ miles opened the door and him and may set up every the on the floor

"Keep your hands to yourself young man" Rio Morales said jokey.

"Mom!" Morales yell as she closed the door.

* * *

The two had to make a paper mache earth sculpture as well as write a paper. miles made the sculpture already, may day typed the paper so the both just was to paint the sculpture. While doing so may painted a across Miles neck

"Seriously!" he yelled. May put a tiny mark on miles nose and continued to laugh at him. Miles grabbed a paint brush and drew a triangle on her hand the two started fling paint at each other. later the two kids designed to stop goofing off and finish painting the sculpture. miles went to the bathroom to wash the paint of him before it dyed may on the other hand, didn't get hit once beside the triangle the she let him draw on her hand. after they finished may printed the paper, then MayDay designed to stay for a bit after she was offered lunch. May noticed the new paper on the couch and read the title:

SPIDER-GIRL neither Threat nor menace

"how you father may" Jefferson Morales asked

"he's fine." she replied

"that's good." he put the paper down "Parker Industry is getting popular"

"yeah i'm still a little surprised about that." Miles grabbed the new paper and read it aloud.

"the new hero is keeping the name alive by giving the people something to look up to much like the late wall crawler which unfortunately took me to long to realize. spider girl is a hero who i believe will do great things for this city. J Jonah Jameson." Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"that girl doesn't know what she's doing." he said.

"what makes you think that?" miles asked.

"she takes too long in she _saving_ people, which puts more people in danger." the news came on claiming that the rhino was rampaging in the streets downtown. "so much for my break"Jefferson said. after he left may checked her phone

"i should go" she said quickly packaging her things.

* * *

Rio was in the Processing of making a a big meal for dinner "un oh" she said.

"what does uh oh mean?" miles asked

"i was making cornbread but we out of milk out of milk"

"i'll buy some for the store, it's in walking distance"

"your not going out there with that rhino guy running round."she stated

"mom that fight is all the way on the other side of town, and believe me i'm not going anywhere near him."

* * *

Miles went to the store, half way there he heard a screams. rhino was running through the street with spider girl riding on his back.

"get off will ya!" rhino yelled.

"sure just stop running" she steer him into a building's wall and jumped off, rhino pulled his head put the wall then may tried to shoot impact webbing at him while he was walking towards her. He grabbed her left wrist when she tried to punch him then she webbed him in the face then he grabbed her other wrist and squeezed to crash her shooters. she was able push herself away from him by kicking him in the chest to some distance between the two of them. Rhino tried to get the webbing of his face and she took of her broken web shooters and her gloves to put on her fathers classic web shooter. rhino was have having difficulties pulled the webbed off his face " good luck with that." spider-girl mocked as she was about to put her gloves on "the web fluid was to to be able to handle your strength" frustrated rhino reached a car and started to throwing them hoping to hit her. she dropped her gloves and tried to avoided getting hit until he picked up a truck. " _(okay time to use my trunk card.)"_ when Rhino threw the truck spider girl jumped against a wall while she caught the truck, then she used her new electrostatic ability on the truck then jumped towards him as he threw one last car and she crashed him in the wall with the truck with sticking to him. The last car rhino tossed went towards a Miles Morales. " _(Miles!)_ she swung towards her friend and able to grabbed him just in grab time. "are you okay okay" she asked.

"yeah thanks-" miles looked at her hand and saw the triangle he had painted earlier, spider-girl looked at rhino, ran over to him finished subduing him with her _anti- rhino webbing_

while miles watched in shock "May?"

* * *

author note: next few chapters will be longer


	3. Chapter 3 Mary Jane and peter parker

Day 13 I don't why I'm doing this, it's not like i'm going to let anyone see this. i guess i just need to talk to someone to talk to even if it's a record. anyway i'm getting closer. i have a way to produce the radiation now i just need to test it on the spiders. may is in her last month of her first year in high school where dose the time go? i'm so proud of what she's doing but as i guessed her being a hero chanced our lives in a way i can't accept. my daughter is out there risking her live and i can't do anything. this place, Parker industries it's not me. may's not going to like it but once i get my powers back she's not going to be spider-girl again until her eighteen birthday, i'm also going to destroy my company. it only exist to to get my powers back. one way one way or another spider-man will return." peter hit stop then delete."

* * *

Mary jane was looking for a job in the newspaper since she getting tired of being a housewife, she turned up the TV once she notice her daughter was fighting. after spider-girl disarmed two of the eleven thugs, for some reason MJ couldn't help but smile watching her. after taking out three more of the thugs mayday got shot.

While bleed on the ground,spider-girl looked around trying to think for a way to get a way to get out of the situation "where are your jokes now you punk" one of the thugs bragged as tried to kick her. spider-girl's spider sense went off, she jumped in the air and landed in the sun roof of a car as it hit the rest of thugs. Maryjane (who was wearing a mask to hide her face) was the driver, Mayday layed down on the back sits.

"hey mom" she said

"are you alright?"

"don't tell dad."

"may-"

"it was just a lucky shot,heh.(ow)"

"your spider sense isn't as good as his. You shouldn't have fought all of them when you where -."

"mom, they just got lucky. I swear it wouldn't happen again beside, I had to do something they would have attacked the civilians to draw me." mayday started to take off her costume to change into the clothes MJ had for her in a bag. "I'll be more caught I promise."

"okay." Mary Jane drove to into the drive way of their house, once they got inside she took out her med kit. "Lucky the bullet didn't hit anything important" first she cut the webbing mayday put on the wound to stop the bleeding, then she took a pair of tweezers to get the bullet.

"Mom" may asked in pain

"yes?"

"Promise me you won't tell dad." Mary Jane signed.

"Alright, I promise" after using making use it the wound won't get infected she finished packing her up. Mayday designed to up to take a nap

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetie "Mary Jane cleaned the tools and her hands of blood.

* * *

Two days later

The Parker's as while as the Morales when to see a presentation by Doctor Simon Utrecht. Dr. simon wanted to try to recreate the super solider serum with the use of radiation. "my lovely assistant ann darnell, along with her brother her jimmy , and mr. Michael steel are going to be testing the machine for us." the three of them got in contamination suit , the glass door to the other room then stepped inside a chamber. as the door opened a spider crawled out and bolted be hide by trash can where it had made its home. Miles just finished the bag of skittles that he had in his pocket, he went to a trash can to to throw the bag away but accidentally knotted it over.

"Crap" started up the machine and miles picked up the trash can then the spider clawed on his hand and. "ow" after a few seconds spider-girl came swinging though the window and landed on a wall

"Dr. Utrecht your machine is malfunctioning you need to shut it down."

" what,how would you even know that i just turned it on." she jumped in front of him.

"The generator is going to overheat then explode, the radiation is going to spend into the city." people started running for the door.

"you crazy"

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She pushed him down and went to the controls to shut it herself. every made it out side then Rio Morales noticed something

"wait,where mayday?" miles had a depressed look on his face. maryjane and looked at peter and he ran back inside.

Spider- girl was trying her hardest to shut the machine down or at lest shorten the explosion then her spider sense went off because Simon tried to hit with a fire extinguisher. She dodged it and he destroy the controls. Simon picked up a gun a tried shooting at her "seriously?!" she dodged the bullets peter came in and almost got shot by accidentally, spider-girl disarmed Simon and punch him. Then grabbed her father and took him outside.

"there are people in those chambers"

"okay" her spider-sense went off "everyone get back!" she yelled as the building exploded. But before the controls were destroy mayday was able to restos the blast radius. Four figures came out of the. One looked like a skeleton, one was cover in metal, one looked like a girl made of water vapor, and the last one was Simon Utrecht.

"What the hell happen to us!" michael steel said in horror

"spider-girl did this" Simon said

"no i didn't i save trying to -" michael punched spider-girl against a car.

meanwhile at the avengers tower

"looks like we're too late" tony stark said preparing his suit.

"guess the parker look is actually contagious" Janet van dye joked

"i don't it" hank pym replied.

"I'll make it up too peter by saving the kid" captain amerce said "avengers assemble!"

* * *

Spider-girl and Simon friends where locked in battle "you know if you stop now you won't have to go to prison." she said. Michael ran and to her and she jumped over him, then James shot electric from his hands knocking her down. Using his mind Simon picked up a truck.

"Time for you to pay" Simon prepared to throw it but he was hit with cap's shield

"Avengers assemble" Captain America yelled.

"you alright said that" hawkeye said before shot a smoke screen arrow at Michael steel, while un able to see Thor threw his hammer at his face knocking him. Iron man was firing at simon but he was defending himself with car.

"Janet get the kid." Ironman said

"got it" wasp replied ,she picked up cap's shield and used it to block jimmy attacks " it's like I'm looking at an x-ray. Hey that could be your name: x-ray." She threw the shield behind him and cap caught it.

"Don't name the villains Janet" yellow jacket said. She took spider-girl to quintet.

"Spider-girl right?"may shook her head "are you okay?'

"I'm fan girling so hard right now"

* * *

"everyone let's wrap this up." Cap ordered as he threw his shield at Simon but he caught it, hank grew into a giant and slammed his his hands together with simon in between him. "he's alive right?"

"of course" thor changed his hammer and whacked Michael at hank and he back handed him "two down" hakweye shot an ice barrow at ann and froze her

"see she's made out of viper"wasp said "of that should be her name."

"you are awful at name" hawkeye said

"oh really, hey x-ray do you like your name."

"are you making fun of me!" he replied angrily. ironman hit him in the back with a repulser ray

"no it a distraction she good at those."

* * *

"sorry we we're late you know how it is" tony said.

"it's okay" peter replied

"how 'd you know this would happen?"

"simon thought of the same idea as me using radiation too give people powers but unlike me he didn't try to contain it, he wanted to copy the super solder summer but he got something else." tony offer some wine "no thanks."

"we'll there is a good side to this"

"yeah now i know what not too do."

"i met the avengers!" may squealed

"we know" mary jane said

"not just the avengers the first avengers, except the hulk and i know hawked didn't wasn't there in the beginning."

"may finish your dinner." peter said as Mary Jane laugh.

* * *

miles sat in his room thinking but how his best fight could have died in the fight today."why may, why are doing this." he looked at his hand "this bite is really starting to hurt."


End file.
